Scorpius and Rose through out the years
by tumblrandfood
Summary: Scorpius and Rose despise each other. Since the first day they met, they havent been able to stand each other. Here are a few snap shots of their relationship though out their years at Hogwarts. Scorrose multi chapter, rated T for adult themes, but not until later chapters, Harry Potter next generation, will feature most of the characters JK has set up for the next generation of HP
1. Chapter 1

First Year

Rose's Pov:

I could write a novel called "things I hate about Scorpius Malfoy." this novel would be longer than Hogwarts a History and would not even begin to cover the level of hate that I feel towards that annoying, self righteous, stuck up blonde Slytherin. I literally cannot explain in proper words how much I dislike him. My father had warned me about him before I ever even met that lousy little germ, but I hadn't thought much of it. My father wasn't too keen on the idea of me talking to any boys that were not directly related to me. It wasn't until I actually talked to him that I realized what an awful little git he was. Al had gotten sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, as he had originally planned, which had resulted in him being very annoyed for a good two weeks before finally coming round. James and Fred made fun of him constantly for a good two months before dialing it back to the occasional, "traitor" and "snake boy" yelled across the hallway. Al and I had been best friends since we were born, so obviously we continued being friends just as we had always planned. As it turns out, Al's bed was right next to none other than the little toe rag himself, and he and Al became fast friends over their shared love of the holly head harpies and blowing things up with their wands. One day Al just showed up with the blonde abomination. His first words to me were, and I quote "wassup ginger!" And thus marks the exact point in time I started hating Scorpius Malfoy.

In the months following this meeting I discovered several things about Scorpius. He is one of the most stubborn people I have ever met. I myself have been described as stubborn, but this idiot will not budge on anything. He thinks he is always right, I mean I have never heard him apologize or back down on anything. He likes getting good marks as much as I do, which is saying something. Suddenly he and I were in constant competition of who was going to be the smartest in our year. My parents and relatives were always telling me that I had inherited my mother's brains and would surely be the brightest witch in my year. And now this stupid little prat comes along. We were both getting marks far beyond most of our peers, but I only seemed to best him about half the time, and that drove me mad. Scorpius is also simply annoying. He makes fun of my hair and the fact that I like to study and read, even though he and Al are with me in the library ninety nine percent of the time I'm there, Scorp studying and Al sleeping. We constantly get in trouble for bickering in class because he just won't shut up.

I swear to god I'm going to strangle him before the year is up.

Scorpius's Pov:

There is nothing worse than Rose Weasely. She drives me completely mad, I literally cannot think of a positive thing to say about her. I can hardly even rant to Al about would an awful little teacher's pet she is because they are cousins and all. My father had told me about the Potter/Weasely family. Obviously I had heard all about the wizarding war and the defeat of Voldemort; his family had been on the wrong side, but my father had been relieved when Voldemort fell and only spoke positively of their battle against the dark lord. He did not speak positively of the trio themselves, my father had told me all about how irritating that had been as children and what an insufferable know-it-all Rose's mom had been. My mother of course had scolded him for turning me against people I had never met, and told me to have an open mind. When I met Al, I knew that I had found a good mate. He liked all the same things I did and he was wicked funny. We started hanging out a ton, then I met the carrot top herself.

Apparently Rose takes offense to the term "ginger" despite the fact that she her hair is bright red, which is commonly referred to as a ginger. She went off on me about how rude I was, blabbing on and on. I couldn't help but be really irritated. Then I discovered what a little brown noser she was, raising her hand for every question the teacher asked and grinning broadly when they would dote on how smart she was. I loved the look on her face the first time I ever beat her on a test. We both spent endless hours in the library studying, partially to meet our own expectation, partially just to one up each other. This, of course, made her a nerd. I was simply in the library because I needed the best grades in order to be a great wizard, in a totally, not dorky or obsessive way. Unlike her, she's crazy. She just needs to back off and go away.

I'm going to turn her into a toad. That'll show her.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody's Pov, 3rd person narration

I wanted to put some dialogue in so, I added a chapter in a similar narration style to that of the actual series. This also takes place in First Year, sometime in spring

Scorpius dragged his quill along the table. He had always found history of magic to be a rather dull class. It wasn't very hard to pass, but it was exceptionally difficult to stay awake while Professor Humphrey droned on and on about the history of floo powder or something. Scorpius glanced over at Al, who had, in fact, fallen asleep ten minutes into class. His glasses were crooked on his face. His cheek rested the parchment he had been attempting to take notes on, the only thing written on the paper was "Albus Potter, History of Magic Notes", a message that was probably now printed on his face. It didn't seem that anyone was really paying attention. Another kid from his house, Maximus, was repeatedly lighting a small piece of fabric on fire and putting it out again with his wand, all the while smiling madly. Scorpius had never much liked Maximus. Even Rose was looking up at the ceiling and twirling her hair around her finger.

Finally, the class period ended and all of the first years were let out into the hall. Scorpius shook Albus awake and met Rose out in the hall.

"I can't believe you fell asleep again. I was just with you when you dozed off in Charms" Rose said incredulously "how tired could you POSSIBLY be?"

"You can't expect me to stay awake in all of my classes! I'm a growing boy and I need my sleep!"Albus replied as he rubbed the ink off his face

"You fell asleep in Charms? Where was I?" Scorpius asked

"You went to the bathroom. Professor Flitwick lit his parchment on fire. Quite funny really" Rose responded

"I didn't think he would notice" Al grumbled "he's like two hundred and only a foot tall. I don't even know how he saw me"

"Can't believe I missed that" Scorpius said, feeling a little disappointed. None of the teachers were particularly fond of Al's work ethic.

"Rose, what did you get on your Charms paper?" Scorpius asked, turning to look at Rose intently. Albus let out a loud sigh

"Perfect marks, what about you" said Rose with a smug smile

Scorpius twitched slightly "I got two points off for a capitalization error"

Rose's smiled sweetly "is that three or four assignments I've beaten you in this month? It really is exhausting being the brightest in our year"

"Well at least I'm not ugly" Scorpius shot back

"take another look in the mirror troll" Rose replied sharply

"Well aren't you just-"

"OI!" Albus cut in "can't you go two minutes without going off on each other?"

"Well maybe if Rose wasn't such a stuck up know-it-all" Scorpius suggested

"or if Scorpius wasn't such an annoying prat" Rose supplied

"Do you two ever stop?" Albus said, looking exasperated "It's exhausting really"

"Good thing you spent the whole morning resting" Scorpius replied punching him in the arm

They walked to the dining hall laughing.


End file.
